Dusty Pendragon
The White Knight of Anaeas was the title of Dusty Pendragon before she was convinced to betray Anaeas and become the White Knight of Sacri. Background She was found by Anaeas soldiers after crash landing on the border of Linkoln and Farth. They took her to their capital and she was thought of as some sort of novelty for a while. When she proved that she could fight as well, Tidal knew that she must be a part of his army. He used her as a figure head, while giving her lessons to improve her combat worth. She already demonstrated great ability to fight, and he felt that he really brought it out for her. But he was dissatisfied by her 'honor' in combat. He capitalized on it, and thus was born the White Knight of Anaeas born. Biography Tidal knew that he couldn't use her yet in his grand scheme. So she was sent on many missions to 'toughen her up' like destroying warlord's fortress for Linkoln or striking at pirates that were afflicting Anaeas. She succeeded at whatever she did, and so became a legendary warrior. Finally, Tidal decided that he would use her against Sacri, Farth and Damas in his bid for power, but she was recalled by the Anaean government, who greatly suspected Tidal. When Tidal made his ambitions known world wide, she was called on to destroy Tidal and what he had built for himself. On the final battle against Tidal's forces, she was betrayed by her jealous commander, Phage Blodwin. She was tricked into a crash course with Sacri's War-Leader Bal Moran and Farth's War Leader Rainer Herse, in hope that she would kill at least on of them before she died. Rainer recognized his daughter, and the two of them were able to capture her with effort. Bal Moran, not realizing her tie to Rainer, claimed her as a Sacri prisoner of war. Rainer demanded her release, but was refused, as she still believed that Anaeas' side was still the one to hold her allegiance, turning a blind eye to the fact that her commander tried to kill her. Meanwhile, Anaeas demanded that she be killed because she allowed herself to be captured. This lead to an assault on Hoztine, the city in Farth where she was being held. After nearly being slain by several of her former fellow soldiers, she was saved by Rainer and he was able to convince her to join his side. He also revealed that he recognized her as a fellow member of House Pendragon through her face structure and fighting stance. She showed him her pendant which her mother gave her before she left Applegate Londinium. He opened it, to her surprise, as she could not open it herself. He showed her the pictures inside, then hugged her, crying telling her his true name Rainer Pendragon. She was overcome and hugged him back, then turning around and killing a soldier trying to sneak up on them. They then fought out of the fortress and met up with Bal Moran, who had rallied the troops and were making head way. Dusty's last act as the White Knight of Anaeas was to behead Phage in one on one combat. Notes *Her character would be inspired by Saber of Fate/Stay night. And the short blond hair (no bun) and armor designs would be similarly modeled. Mainly the 'dress' armor (as I call it). Sort of like the spitting image of Arturia Pendragon thing. (perhaps to give her character a little more depth, "I'm not as great as she was...") Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Pendragon Category:War, Love and Lost Category:Londinium Empire